ninja's need love
by anime kaz
Summary: a series of oneshots on diffrent Naruto pairings. who would you turn to when you need sleep? what ould you do when forced into a kiss? how do you confess when you lost your confidence? What if your love didn't look at you? does your love feel the same?
1. Dreaming of sleep

Dreaming of sleep

"You're done for tonight Matsuri. You should get some sleep." Matsuri looked towards the direction of the voice to see one of the older sand ninja. His fierce eyes softened at her smile and without another word they parted.

The moon shone brightly and as she walked down the dusty paths of the city, Matsuri could not help but admire the billions of stars that lit up the night sky.

'I wonder...what Gaara Sensei is doing.' She thought to herself. Although Gaara was the newly appointed Kazekage she was happy to call her former instructor, Gaara Sensei in her mind. And best of all...she was privileged to be the only student Gaara had taught. She smiled and held back a giggle before looking back up at the stars and repeating the question she had just asked herself.

"Omph..." She unknowingly said as she felt herself walk into something. A strong hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from falling backwards and a blush danced across her cheeks as her eyes fluttered open.

"Ka-Kazekage?" She stammered as she looked up into the dark rimmed eyes of Gaara.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked as he let her wrist go, making sure she was steady on her feet before moving his hand back to his side.

"Errrrr. S-sorry lord Kazekage. I just finished my watch and w-was looking at the stars and... yeah..." She was instructed by this person yet if she wasn't prepared to talk to him she was suddenly stumbling over the simplest of words. Gaara looked up silently.

Matsuri tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear as her near black eyes watched Gaara carefully.

"They are pretty huh." She commented when the silence had gone long enough to be considered awkward.

"Yes." Gaara simply answered before lowering his vision to the girl before him. His blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her which only made her heart flutter all the more.

They walked for a bit, mostly in silence excluding a few comments Matsuri made. Her feet seemed to automatically follow Gaara's footsteps and her eyes failed to take note of the surroundings... until the door to Gaara's room came into view.

Matsuri squeaked in shock, her face went red her mind whirled. She couldn't believe the fact that she had absentmindedly followed Gaara to his room! SHE WAS LIKE A STALKER OR SOMETHING! Or so she imagined Gaara thought. She immediately began to conjure up excuses to why she was here.

She happened to be going this way? No! he knew she lived in the opposite direction.  
She was on her way to her watch duty! No she told him she just finished.  
She needed to use the bathroom? URGHHHHHH SHE COULDN'T SAY SOMETHING EMBARRASSING LIKE THAT!

"Matsuri?" Gaara's flat toned voice caught her attention and pulled her from her panic. He was standing there, with his hand on the door handle and with the door slightly opened.

"You were working since lunch right? You must be thirsty." Was that an invitation in? Matsuri was unsure whether to go in case it wasn't but Gaara wasn't moving. Was he holding the door open for her?

"I have cold water?" He added. Matsuri's face lit up. It was an invite! He was asking her into his room for a drink!

Matsuri sat on Gaara's bed, a mixture of awkwardness and excitement rushed through her veins as she clutched her hands together in her lap. Her eyes scanned the room and were surprised at all the books that lined the walls.

She started at the cold touch on her hand and her eyes made contact with the black lined, blue eyes of Gaara; the glass of ice cold water he held to her hand for her to take catching her by surprise.

"A-ahhh Thank you Lord Kazekage!" She spluttered as she finally took the glass. Gaara sat on the bed next to her and silently looked out the window at the stars.

Matsuri smiled; she always loved these quiet moments with Gaara. When he trained her and they took a break, these moments are what relaxed her, they set her at ease, they calmed her nerves.

"I didn't know you liked books Lord Kazekage." She said as she watched the ice cubes in the glass bob up and down. Gaara's attention went from the stars back to her.

"Not really. But once I do all my paper work I have nothing to do." The confused look in Matsuri's eyes caused Gaara to sigh before answering her unasked question.

"You are aware I have the Shukaku... the one tailed beast, sealed within me. For some reason he is more active when I am asleep. Because of this I can't sleep and so I have much time in which to deal with."

"But if you didn't sleep at all you would eventually die. How do you sleep?" Matsuri asked as she placed the half empty glass down. She wondered if Gaara could hear the concern in her voice.

"I manage. Kankuro and Temari would keep watch over me. Temari would sit on the bed and watch me carefully. The first sign of the beast coming out they would hurry and wake me."

Matsuri never realised how close these siblings really were. Of course they were always together but still... before Gaara battled Naruto, he seemed to raise himself above his brother and sister and they seemed almost scared of him. But it was definitely different now. And the way Gaara spoke about them watching him sleep, Matsuri could feel the love...the bond between the three.

"Do you get much sleep that way?" She asked as Gaara rubbed his eyes.

"No...maybe 3...4 hours sleep."

"You're really tired aren't you?"

Gaara nodded his reply before taking another gulp of cold water and setting the glass down.

"Temari and Kankuro are on missions at the moment. So I can't let myself fall asleep till they get back."

Matsuri watched Gaara silently. Finally, after a long moment, she took a deep breath and grabbed Gaara's shoulder pulling him down. Gaara let out a silent gasp as he felt his head land on two soft legs. He looked up in hopes of seeing the onix eyes of his student, but her fringe covered them and the deep blush on her cheeks.

"What are you..."

"Lord Kazekage...I will watch you till they return. I promise I will wake you if there is any sign of the one-tailed beast."

"But it's dangerous." Gaara said; his eyes still wide with shock and despite his objection he didn't attempt to move. Finally Matsuri raised her head so he could see her eyes and her confident smile.

"Gaara Sensei...I was taught by the best. I will be fine I promise!" Gaara looked at her for a moment... she hadn't called him that since he first became Kazekage and yet it made his heart beat faster. He never felt like this before.

Temari threw open the door to Gaara's room, exhausted but angry at how long they were forced to leave Gaara sleepless. It had been 4 days since they began their mission and the morning was well on its way. Before she could call out his name she stopped and looked into the smiling face of Matsuri.

She had been stroking Gaara's red hair with one hand whilst Gaara held tightly to her other. His head was in her lap as he faced her stomach and had his back to the door. Silently Matsuri stopped running her fingers through his hair and held a single finger to her lips, signalling silence from Temari.

Temari was dumbstruck as she stared at this sight and before she realised it Kankuro was behind her, sporting the same look.

"Well, Well, Well. Didn't expect this." Kankuro smirked as he and his sister quietly approached the two. Gaara was fast asleep, peaceful and relaxed. Other than his hand clutching Matsuri's he was completely tranquil.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Temari whispered. Mitsuri looked out the window at the height of the sun.

"eight hours? We were here since midnight..."

"EIGHT HOURS!" Temari and Kankuro quietly gasped. Gaara stirred at the noise but once Matsuri began stroking his hair again he immediately fell asleep again.

"You look tired Matsuri...You should sleep or you will be of no use for your next night watch." Temari whispered as she picked up the two empty glasses.

"I can't. He won't let me go." Matsuri blushed as she looked at her and Gaara's hands. Temari smiled whilst Kankuro smirked.

"Who said you had to leave?" Kankuro's smirk grew with each word. Matsuri went red as she desperately tried to hide behind her fringe. Temari saw the poor girl squirm and immediately kicked Kankuro out of the room.

"You have some rest. I will watch and make sure he doesn't release the one-tailed beast."

"Thank you." Matsuri smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Gaara woke up... it was already 11am and he was shocked to see the angelic face of Matsuri sleeping above him. He was still lying in her lap and quietly he reached up and stroked her cheek gently.

"She watched you till we got back." Temari's voice paused his actions and his gaze drifted over to his sister.

"Temari..."

"You're blushing Gaara." Temari smirked as she watched Gaara cover his face with his arm. His face hot and his heart pounding, Gaara could only think of one thing... would Matsuri help him sleep tonight?

Authors note: All these chapters are also oneshots in my stories. i decided to combine them so people have the choice of either reading all of them or just reading the pairings they like. if you have a Naruto pairing you would like me to do a story of let me know and I will do it! Well...only if I don't mind it. If you try pairing up people like Ino and Naruto, I'm sorry I can't do it! Or Choji and Temari, pairings like that are not meant to be (I'm sorry to all of you that like those pairings.) I also won't do lemons or any other citrus fruit you have in mind. Other then that I am happy to do oneshots of any pairing you have in mind!


	2. Do you feel the same

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did you would all be kissing the ground I walk on. I'm looking back and see no kiss marks on the ground so yeah...do not own.

This story comes in just before Naruto and Sakura meet Sai and see Sasuke again.

Do you feel the same?

Sakura looked at the cherry blossoms in a daze. Just how long has she sat under this tree? An hour... maybe four? The gentle pink petals floated down and rested on her face leaving her in a state of nostalgia. Her body felt numb as she did nothing but watch the sky between the blossoms. Her mind seemed to be on a never ending path of memories. All those sweet times she shared with team seven.

But no smile of fond memories graced her lips, no tinkle of joy decorated her eyes, no giggle of past times escaped her lips.

Her mouth as set in a state of sadness, her eyes seemed dull and lifeless and only a quick breath escaped her lips before she sucked it back in, hoping to control her emotions just that little bit longer. She didn't want to suppress the sadness she felt, nor did she want to let it out. She merely wanted to hold on to the feeling, just for a moment more.

She remembered the way he smiled, when he did. She loved the ay his long bangs framed his handsome face. She loved his dark serious eyes that could easily steal her breath away. She loved the sound of his voice, the feeling of shivers travelling up her spine when he called her name. If only he was strong like Naruto... then maybe she could still enjoy those things now.

Surely he had been training these past few years as Naruto has. For all she knew he could still be physically stronger than Naruto but that as not the strength Sakura was thinking about.

Both as children where all alone in the world. Naruto never had anyone, Sasuke lost everyone. Sasuke was loved and admired, Naruto was ignored and shunned. But Naruto had the spirit to smile despite harsh times; he had the strength to keep on working hard to gain peoples approval. He had the strength to turn his back on bad times and look forward to the good times.

Sasuke seemed to dwell on the bad of the past; wanting not to make the best of the life he was offered but rather wanting nothing more than to kill the last of his family.

Tears slid down Sakura's face at the thought, quite words escaped her lips as her feelings escaped with her tears,

"I still love you Sasuke. I don't care that you left us all, I don't care that you are on a revenge trip. I love you so much! If only I was stronger. If only you took my confessions seriously. Maybe you would have the strength like Naruto. Maybe you would be sitting by my side, holding my hand."

As the words slipped past her lips and the tears streaked her face her heart ached her body shook with sobs.

"If only I knew what to do... if only I knew what to say to make you stay by our side. I love you so much...please just...just come back."

Sakura sat up straight once again, pushing her back against the tree trunk with her head looking back up at the sky. As rain began to fall it mixed with her pained tears as her chest heaved with heavy sobs. And slowly her crying stopped.

Slowly her breathing calmed, her body relaxed and her tear filled eyes grew heavy. As she lowered her head she knew this wasn't normal... She suddenly was exhausted, her body crying out for sleep. Her eyes began to close beyond her control. Before they closed fully, Sakura could have sworn she saw a figure dressed in white and purple beyond her lashes.

* * *

Sasuke watched as his new jutsu took effect. He though Orochimaru stupid for teaching him these two silly non offensive jutsu's. The first being a sleeping jutsu that only lasted a few minutes. The second was a clone that could touch, see, hear, smell and taste for him. Although it couldn't attack. He remembered telling Orochimaru they were lame. He would never use them. Why bother learning them? Orochimaru simply said he need to widen his array of jutsu's as much as he could.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura's slumbering form and watched the rain flatten her pink hair and make her clothes cling to her womanly form. He should probably thank Orochimaru now. He sat next to her and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"I love you to Sakura. I just have to do this and I don't want you dragged into this all. I love how your hair is the colour of cherry blossoms, I love how your eyes are like emeralds, and I love how your voice sounds when you say my name. I love the feel of your skin..."

Sasuke ran his hand over her arm and smiled slightly when she shivered beneath his touch. He played with her hair, finally brushing it from her face. Despite the rain he could still see her tears that escaped from beneath her eye lids. His stomach knotted at the thought he caused the tears... how long has it been since he felt guilty?

Slowly he leaned closer and kissed her cheek beneath her eyes. The salt of her tears lingered on his lips and the touch of her lashes stole his breath away.

"SAKURA? SAKURA?" Naruto's booming voice brought Sasuke to his senses. Slowly his lips left her soft skin and with a curse uttered under his breath the clone disappeared. Naruto ran up moments later, rain battering his face as he made his way to the lone figure asleep beneath the cherry blossom tree.

"Sakura wake up! How can you sleep in the rain? Sakura?" Naruto's voice grew more worried as he knelt down and gave her a shake. Sakura stirred slightly and Naruto frowned as the mumbled name escaped her lips,

"Sasuke..." Leaning over Naruto picked her up and began running back to the village.

'Don't worry Sakura...I will bring him back to you. I...I only hope he feels the same toward you.' Naruto thought as his own hot tears stung his eyes. If anything...He wanted his friend back...He wanted Sasuke to make Sakura happy. And it will be just like old times, the three of them laughing together, eating together and fighting together. He will fight for that bond.

Authors note. All these are also oneshots in my stories. i decided to combine them so people have the choice of either reading all of them or just reading the pairings they like. if you have a Naruto pairing you would like me to do a story of let me know and I will do it! Well...only if I don't mind it. If you try pairing up people like Ino and Naruto, I'm sorry I can't do it! Or Choji and Temari, pairings like that are not meant to be (I'm sorry to all of you that like those pairings.) I also won't do lemons or any other citrus fruit you have in mind. Other then that I am happy to do oneshots of any pairing you have in mind!


	3. how do i tell him now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...but in my dreams ROCK LEE IS MINE! He's just so damn adorable!

How do I tell him now?

Tenten sniffed miserably as she slowly picked up her brush. As it made its way down her chocolate brown locks she bit her bottom lip and sniffed again. After just passing her shoulder the hair stopped in a jaggard cut, and the brush only touched air.

Tenten's hand trembled as the brush fell to the ground with a loud clang and her frustrated sobs echoed throughout her room.

She had forced a smile throughout the rest of her mission. She had avoided mirrors until this moment. She simply laughed and waved a dismissive hand when Gai sensei offered to neaten up her hasty cut... a bowl and scissors in hand just sent chills up her spine and horrible visions through her mind.

But now she was forced to look at the sight she had avoided all this time and now her wet eyes became blurry and newly shed tears trickled down her cheeks and dripped onto her lap.

She always inwardly laughed at those stupid petty girls that thought the world was ending when their hair was cut off. She thought Ino and Sakura were insane for thinking they needed long hair to gain Sasuke's attention. And yet now...now she sympathised with them all!

Yes she felt her stomach sink and her heart stop when she saw her hair fall to the ground. Yes she suddenly felt awkward when He was near. She was petty and insane! Just like all those stupid girls.

A knock at her door stopped her sobs. She furiously swiped the back of her hands over her wet face as she tried to call out as calmly as possible,

"W-Whose th-there?" she was obviously unsuccessful. The door slowly opened with a creak and a shy voice answered,

"I-Its me." Tenten turned to see Hinata. Hinata wore a warm sympathetic smile as her clouded eyes gave Tenten a feeling of support. Tenten's eyes fell on Hinata's now long hair and immediately the tears started up once again. Hinata jumped with a little squeal of worry before running to Tenten's side and pulling her into a hug.

Tenten hugged her back and slowly stopped crying as Hinata's warm embrace and her hushed, calming words soothed her.

"Why are you here Hinata?" Tenten asked as she took yet another tissue and wiped her face for the umpteenth time.

"u-um... Neji s-said you were ups-set and i-I thought I could help fix it." Hinata stammered as she pulled out a comb and pair of scissors. Tenten smiled and nodded. As long as a bowl wasn't involved she should be fine.

Hinata's nimble fingers danced through Tenten's hair as she carefully, slowly and skilfully cut into it.

"D-does he know why I'm upset?" Tenten questioned as she hugged her pillow tightly. Hinata shook her head as she continued her work.

A few moments of silence past and Tenten finally spoke again.

"I-I overheard him talking to you two years ago. You where sad Naruto left but you still tried your absolute best to be better than ever when he returned..."

Hinata paused and went bright red, words failed to escape her mouth but Tenten ignored her reaction and continued,

"You were afraid he would still see you as that shy little girl and that's when Neji said it. He suggested that you grow your hair long. There were rumours that Sasuke liked long hair. Neji himself likes long hair and a few other guys Neji talked to liked long hair. I...I thought that if I grew my hair as long as his..."

Tenten's eyes threatened to release a new flood of tears as she buried her face in the pillow,

"If it was as long as he's...I would confess my feelings." There. She finally said it out loud. She loved Neji! She loved his clouded blue eyes. She loved his long black, silk like hair. She loved his serious, cold personality. She loved being by his side.

That's why...even though it meant she would never be able to confess to him, she sacrificed her hair to save him. Herself, Lee and Neji were desperately fighting an impressively tough opponent, maybe the toughest they have been in. Neji was exhausted, Tenten's hair bands had snapped and her hair that she had grown long for the last two years, was draped down her back. A Shuriken was headed for Neji, he knew it was coming but if he moved it would hit Lee, it was impossible to deflect the giant star. So He chose to die for his team mate...his friend.

Tenten dashed toward him, her hair flowing behind her. She tackled him to the ground and her hair slowly followed...too slowly. As the shuriken flew over their heads it went right through her hair.

What now? How could she tell him now? Her mark of confidence was nearly as long as his hair. It was almost there! And now...could she wait another 2 or 3 years till it caught up again?

"Tenten..." Hinata's voice pulled Tenten from her flash back and her thoughts. "I don't think Neji would hate you because your hair is short. You should talk to him. I-if only I h-had the courage to te-tell Naruto...M-maybe he would n-notice me." Hinata's stutter returned at the mere mention of her own love. Tenten Remained silent as she slowly released her killer grasp of her pillow and looked into the mirror.

"There!" Hinata said with a wide smile, hand's behind her back as she admired her handy work. Tenten smiled slightly. Her hair was just long enough for her two buns when she was on a mission but while she walked the streets, it was beautifully layered down her neck.

"That's amazing Hinata! I never knew you had hairdresser skills!"

"W-well... I cut Kurenai sensei's hair all the time so I have gotten so much better at it."

A knock at the door caught the girls attention and before they could reply it was thrown open to reveal Neji. Without a word uttered he stormed up to Tenten and threw a small bundle of black hair into her lap.

"There! Now you don't have to regret saving me. Hair isn't that important! To prove it I cut my own hair."

'that's barely enough to clean up the split ends.' Hinata thought as she shook her head shamefully at her cousin's idea of equal loss. Although she had to admit, the fact he cut off even that small amount was a huge step for him.

"I-I don't regret saving you." Tenten stammered in shock as she held the bundle of black locks. His hair was as silky and soft as she had imagined.

"Then why do you look all depressed since you saved me? Not that I needed saving." He mumbled the last sentence in the most disgruntled fashion. Hinata patted Tenten's shoulder and smiled at her encouragingly. She left the room, Neji barely noticing she was there in the first place and had focused all his attention on Tenten, awaiting a reply.

As Tenten looked up at him she could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes.

"N-Neji...do I still look beautiful without long hair?" This question nearly bowled Neji over and left him blushing as he stared back at her.

How could he say no when she had that beautiful creamy skin...those strawberry lips and chocolate hair and eyes. She was the most delicious thing he has ever seen!

His face softened as her tears streaked her cheeks and she forced that same smile she had been showing for the last few days.

"Sorry, that's a stupid question to ask. I am just a petty, insane stupid girl who was overly attached to her hair. I really don't regret saving you..." she gasped as Neji ran his fingers through her hair and tilted his head.

"I'm glad it's shorter. To be honest I hate the idea of both people in a relationship with long hair. It doesn't look right." And with that he kissed the tips of her hair as it slipped through his fingers.

"So now your hair is shorter it will work...Don't you think?" Neji asked as he tried to keep his cool attitude. His slight blush threatened to destroy his coolness but it was no match for the deep red of Tenten's cheeks as she finally smiled a large genuine smile for the first time in days.

"You look beautiful Tenten." Neji whispered his answer to her question as he passed her a clean tissue.

Authors note: All these chapters are also oneshots in my stories. i decided to combine them so people have the choice of either reading all of them or just reading the pairings they like. if you have a Naruto pairing you would like me to do a story of let me know and I will do it! Well...only if I don't mind it. If you try pairing up people like Ino and Naruto, I'm sorry I can't do it! Or Choji and Temari, pairings like that are not meant to be (I'm sorry to all of you that like those pairings.) I also won't do lemons or any other citrus fruit you have in mind. Other then that I am happy to do oneshots of any pairing you have in mind!


	4. Paralysed beyond control

I do not own any Naruto...except all the DVDs released in Australia so far,  
Kakashi, Gaara, Sakura and ROCK LEE plushies,  
a ps2 game... am I really that obsessed? Sniff... I just realised I really am an Otaku!

Paralysed beyond control.

Her lips felt the gentle pressure of his whilst His lips tasted hers.  
Her eyes were wide with shock whilst his eyes were closed.  
Her fan fell to the ground out of her paralysed hands while he held no weapon at all.  
Her body failed to move whilst his hand moved from his pocket to her cheek.

Shikamaru slowly pulled away, a smirk complemented his raised eyebrow as his hand slid into his pocket and he stepped back. Temari stood frozen. How could he get past all her defences and even manage to take advantage of her?

She had to think, her mind still blank from the kiss she immediately began gathering her thoughts together. He had finished a mission nearby her village and his group stopped in to rest...

* * *

_Flash back._

Shikamaru looked at his team and was surprised they managed to survive that mission. After all, he had to do it with Ino, Sakura and Naruto.

He was fine with Naruto, he had grown used to his impatient, over positive and highly energetic personality.  
He was fine with Sakura, she was an amazing medical ninja and was completely obedient to his orders.  
He was fine with Ino, one of his team mates from when they first became ninja he knew how to handle her short temper and aggressive attitude...

...But all three together? Was Tsunade trying to kill him?

The entire time Naruto was hyperactive, a completely loose cannon!  
Sakura and Ino fought,  
and only Shikamaru knows what else happened but NEVER will he speak of those horrors again. Yes, mention them in a report he will have to but speak! No way.

Temari watched with a stifled laugh as Shikamaru groaned at yet another Ino and Sakura fight. Poor Naruto stepped in to calm them only to be sent flying to the other side of the city. If he didn't get away fast he would be expected to sort it out. This would be more than troublesome. What a drag.

"Looks like your having fun." Temari chuckled as the fight seemed to grow. Shikamaru did nothing but groan.

"Oh look! Naruto's back to fix...there he goes again." Temari said smiling ear to ear as she watched Naruto again fly across the city.

"Please get me out of here." Shikamaru moaned.

"Why? Your subordinates look like they need you. Wait... Naruto's back! Maybe he can work it...and off he goes! His determined to say the least. Heyyyyy! Sakura and Ino are coming this wa..."

Shikamaru went rigid, a cold shiver travelled up his spine and before Temari could open her mouth and greet the two angry girls (whom obviously wanted Shikamaru to choose a side) he had grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her along behind him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Temari asked as she gripped his hand back. She could hear the yells of Sakura and Ino but they quickly faded into the background. Despite this Shikamaru didn't stop, dragging Temari behind as they leaped on building roofs, tree branches and fences. The wind forced their hair back and Temari couldn't help but let a smile escape. This was actually fun!

It was like when you were a kid, the sheer thrill of running would send you into uncontrollable giggles, you would run until you collapse and could hardly breathe.  
Despite your lungs desperately gasping for any form of oxygen,  
despite your chest aching and your legs feeling as heavy as led,  
despite the sweat clinging your hair to your face, your heart feels like it will burst with happiness and only laughter will escape your mouth.

Temari watched the scenery fly past, barely feeling the ground beneath her feet,  
barely seeing Naruto laying unconscious on the ground,  
barely noticing the kids poking him with sticks; all she felt was Shikamaru's hand, all she saw was Shikamaru's back... She wished they could run forever.

But Shikamaru was and has always been lazy. She was surprised he was running this much but finally his fleeing came to an end and he stopped, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand whilst his other hand still clutched Temari's. All the while muttering

"What a drag."

"Well, you dragged me all over my village and now you owe me something for my troubles." Temari said as she straightened and fanned herself with her hand. The very unimpressed look on Shikamaru's face was priceless. She smirked as she patted the large fan on her back,

"You bet me in the chunin exams...but you gave the win to me. Do you know how much that's eaten away at me?"

"That was years ago!" Shikamaru groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. There was no way he was fighting her after a tough mission with the spawn of the devil, Tsunade's insane prodgie and the knuckleheaded ninja. He was not fighting her after running a lap of an entire city, he was not fighting her after...

"SAKURA! INO! OVER HERE!" Temari called out, waving at nothing. It was enough to make Shikamaru gulp in panic. Maybe a fight wouldn't be so bad.

Quickly he grabbed her waving hand and held it tightly with both of his own.

"Okay okay, I will do anything! Please don't let them find me! I have been to hell and back during this mission! It's such a drag!"

Temari smirked. This time she won't win by default. She will win by her own skill alone!

* * *

Okay. So Temari remembered how she got here, now how did he sneak past her defences and k-k-kiss her?

There was dodging, her fan had a good work out...His shadow possession jutsu! Of course!

"HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU TO KISS ME! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERT? THAT IS AGAINST MY WILL AND I WILL KILL YOU! AND MAY I REMIND YOU GAARA IS MY BROTHER AND WILL NOT TAKE KINDLY WHEN HE HEARS YOU FORCED YOURSELF ON ME!"

"I only kissed you and it was far from beyond your wishes." Shikamaru smirked as he pointed to the ground. Temari looked down... there were no shadows. That's right. She used her fan to adjust mirrors during the battle, so the light reflected from the mirrors cut out all shadows. She had worked on that plan for ages. So then what was it?

She blushed as the battle fell into place within her mind, her full mental ability finally returning after the sheer shock.

She was going to win! She really was but then she paused,

His eyes were so focused and deep. She could feel herself drowning in them.  
Her last attack had ripped open his shirt and to her surprise...and to be honest her delight, he had some very fiiinnnne abs. His skin was slightly tanned from the dessert sun he was recently exposed to and it almost glistened with his sweat...

And then before she knew it...  
She was paralysed beyond control. She saw him smirk, she saw the look in his eyes that told her his plans and she wanted it. Her heart pounded when his lips touched hers and she wished she could just move enough to wrap her arms around his neck...

Shikamaru smirked at her deep red blush, knowing full well that she had finally come to terms with her willingness.

"Guess I win then." He said without thinking. Wrong move. His smile dropped as her face grew angry, she leaned over in one swift movement, swiping up her fan in her hands and opening it fully.

With a single movement Shikamaru could not stand the wind that forced him backwards. He gasped silently as he felt his feet leave the ground, he groaned as his back hit the cement wall.

As his eyes slowly opened and he cringed slightly he saw her running full force toward him, her eyes burning with fire... he was scared! He was terrified in fact! HE WAS GOING TO DIE he was sure of it! He closed his eye in anticipation...

...He felt two soft lips against his own, two lips he was only recently acquainted with. They kissed firmer then he did but he wasn't complaining. He heard her fan drop to the ground and felt one hand slide around his neck whilst the other stroked his exposed abs. And he was paralysed...beyond control.

Finally she pulled away and licked her lips as if teasing him, tempting him for more. His knees were weak and his heart pounded hard and fast.

"I win." She scoffed as she picked up her fan and left. Shikamaru could do nothing but watch her beautiful back as she walked out the door. That was definitely NOT a drag!

Authors note: All these chapters are also oneshots in my stories. i decided to combine them so people have the choice of either reading all of them or just reading the pairings they like. if you have a Naruto pairing you would like me to do a story of let me know and I will do it! Well...only if I don't mind it. If you try pairing up people like Ino and Naruto, I'm sorry I can't do it! Or Choji and Temari, pairings like that are not meant to be (I'm sorry to all of you that like those pairings.) I also won't do lemons or any other citrus fruit you have in mind. Other then that I am happy to do oneshots of any pairing you have in mind!


	5. please look at me

I do not own Naruto...wait...I always say that and it is true so if I say I own it will it be true? I OWN NARUTO!...Damn. It didn't work. I still don't own it.

Please...look at me!

"N-NARUTO! PLEASE STOP!" Hinata cried out as loud as her soft voice could. Shinno lay unconscious beside her and to her horror she had just watched Naruto, with the nine tail cloak, defeat one of the hardest opponents she had faced. Three tails swayed back and forth and another one slowly rose.

Sakura had mentioned this to her before they left on this mission. Naruto had neither control nor memory once the fourth tail appeared. Hinata had no idea what she meant until she saw this for herself.

Sakura said it would hurt him... if the fourth tail appeared. She couldn't let Naruto get hurt.

Her stomach felt like it was crawling up her throat and with every small amount of effort she had left she forced her legs to move. They were heavy as if weighed down with Lee's weights and they shook horribly, sending vibrations through her body. With each strained step she grew used to the feeling and her steps grew fast, eventually she began to run. Run as fast as she could, with all her might she ran and yelled as loud as her voice allowed,

"n-na-NARUTOOOOOO!"

She reached out; stretching her fingers as far as possible as if that alone will close the distance between them faster. She could feel the heat of the nine tails chakra... but one of the tails lost control. Hinata felt a burning sensation to her arm as her feet left the ground. She watched as the cliff edge grew further away. She could hear the low, strangled voice of Shinno, drifting in and out of consciousness as he tried to call out her name.

"HINATA!" Naruto's voice forced her eyes wide open and stole the air from her lungs. She watched as he fell after her; The Nine tales chakra seemed to be gone and his blue eyes looked terrified. Hinata could even swear she saw tears trailing behind him.

She could feel his strong hand take her small one. He pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms fully around her, one firmly around her waist whilst the other held her head to his shoulder...

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Was it a dream? It must have been. The very idea of Naruto holding her close would never really happen.

With that confirmed in her mind, Hinata sighed and looked up at the stars. It's just another mission. Another camp out. Another...

"Ahh." Hinata let out a small painful sound, cringing as she tried to sit up. She looked to her side to see she only wore a singlet top and her arm had been badly burnt.

Wait...burnt! The thought of one of the nine tailed fox's tails hitting her raced through her mind. But if that actually happened then... Hinata went red right up to the ears as the feeling of Naruto holding her against his muscular body became very real.

He held her so tightly, she felt his breath on her ear... he whispered something. What was it?

"Hinata?" His voice only seemed to make her redder and before she could stammer out a reply Naruto had gently taken her shoulders and lay her back down.

"You're bright red Hinata! The burn must be burning you up." Naruto said in a panic as he grabbed the water bottle and began dousing the burn with cool water. It actually felt really nice. She slowly allowed her gaze to travel over to Naruto's face. He looked pained at something.

His bright blue eyes looked like clear blue water wanting to overflow his lids. The frown on his face was gentle, a frown that looked like he was deeply regretting something.

"N-Naruto. Are y-you okay?" Hinata quietly stammered. He was so deep in thought and her voice being naturally gentle Naruto nearly missed her words. He looked at her, obviously regarding what she said and with his small frown firmly planted on his face his gaze drifted to her arm. He fidgeted with the empty water bottle.

A long awkward silence filled the air and Hinata suddenly wanted nothing more than to see that easy going, confident, hyperactive knuckleheaded smile that she had grown to love. That smile that could make anyone's heart open and their hopes and dreams come true. She longed for that smile.

"H-Hinata. I'm really sorry... You were hurt and nearly died because of me." Naruto was unusually quiet. It made Hinata anxious but his words welled up the feelings she had always felt for him.

With a silent inhale of fresh air she pushed down her feelings for him. First things first...she wanted her knuckleheaded ninja back!

"N-N-Naruto. It wasn't Y-Your fault. Please don't worry." Hinata forced her largest smile, which admitingly wasn't that big. But it seemed to work.

Nauto's smile graced is lips once more and Hinata's heart happily pounded.

"Thanks Hinata. Oh and don't worry! Shinno is awake and resting in the tent and Sakura and Kiba are on their way. Sakura will fix you up in no time!" The way he smiled when he said her name only made Hinata's smile grow smaller.

He kept mentioning her now. Talking about her like she was the only girl in the world. Why didn't he just stab Hinata in the heart? It would be less painful. Hinata sat up and watched him as his smile grew and his eyes became lively.

Why did he always go after Sakura? She was aggressive and violent. She didn't even like Naruto that way! Why couldn't he just look at her.

'Please N-naruto...Look at me!' Hinata implored in her thoughts as he excitingly recalled a time from months ago.

'Please...Look at me!' she tried again. Her mind blurred and his voice became distant. Hinata could vaguely make out that she was leaning forward. Naruto seemed to be blushing slightly.

Hinata's eyes sprung open and her face went beet red as she pulled her lips away from his. What happened? How could she just do that? She k-k-kissed Naruto! It was only a quick peck but still!

She stammered out some incoherent words when Naruto's hand silenced her instantly. It had dove into her long silky hair and around the back of her neck. She looked into his blue eyes...no longer liquid...no longer lively but rather, they were like solid jewels that shone beautifully. She felt him pull her face closer to his and to her shock their lips met yet again.

This was no peck, this was a full on kiss! She could feel him kiss her firmly, not wanting to let her go, not wanting to lose that sweet taste of her lips. She could feel his free hand slide around her waist and pull her even closer to his body. And she just kissed him right back, pouring all her hidden feelings for him into that kiss as her hand freely brushed through his thick blonde spikes and her other rested on his strong arm.

Finally they pulled away and looked at each other...

Hinata went bright red and promptly fainted in Naruto's arms.

"HINATA?" Naruto called out in a panic. Maybe he should have been a little gentler for the first time? Or does this count as the second time?

He gently lay her on the ground and lay his orange coat over her. His cheeks were tinted pink, and his smile large.

"Sorry Sakura... I just looked under my nose and found out I liked her all along." He whispered as he scratched his head. He always did feel more comfortable around Hinata. In fact that little peck on his lips she gave made his mind open... what he felt toward Sakura was not love like he had thought... no it was a child's crush at the most. Never meant to last. It had always been Hinata. He was starting to wish he realised it sooner.

"Maybe next time... She won't faint." He giggled to himself as he begun to fan her, hopes o a future kiss...a longer one, filled his head.

Authors note: All these chapters are also oneshots in my stories. i decided to combine them so people have the choice of either reading all of them or just reading the pairings they like. if you have a Naruto pairing you would like me to do a story of let me know and I will do it! Well...only if I don't mind it. If you try pairing up people like Ino and Naruto, I'm sorry I can't do it! Or Choji and Temari, pairings like that are not meant to be (I'm sorry to all of you that like those pairings.) I also won't do lemons or any other citrus fruit you have in mind. Other then that I am happy to do oneshots of any pairing you have in mind!


	6. something in common

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did have anything to do with Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I would be writing scripts or drawing mangas!

Something in common

She had only been sitting behind a tree on top of a grassy hill. It's not like she was spying on her team mates. In fact it was their fault for talking so loudly and not noticing she was there! That's it, it is all their fault! Stupid idiots. She really wish she didn't eavesdrop...errrr over hear them.

Ino had been sitting behind the tree enjoying the sun. Having no missions she had been taking a break from working at her parents flower shop. She enjoyed working at the flower shop during her free time. Truth was she absolutely loved flowers. Any colour, any size, any shape, any scent, she couldn't get enough of flowers. Maybe that's why she took her breaks on this hill. The cutest little daisies, of every colour you could imagine, with the most beautiful fragrance covering every inch of this sun clothed hill.

No one knew this was her place, she would never share it with a single soul. Not even Sasuke. Sasuke...What happened to that beating of her heart when she thought of him. It barely fluttered now. After what he did to Sakura and Naruto... After abandoning all his friends, his village and her... It hurt so bad. She cried in her room for days when she found out, but she was sure Sakura was suffering more; actually being there when he abandoned everything. Now she couldn't think of him the same way. Her heart did not yearn for him. Yes she wanted him back but marry him? No. not anymore.

Either way she never put any thought about loving another... not until she overheard that conversation.

Choji talked about loving a beautiful girl, hair like sunshine, eyes like a cloudless sky... okay that was how Shikamaru interpreted it for him, as he didn't think Choji telling this dream girl that her hair was like homemade custard and her eyes like blue berry ice cream, would work well for his friend.

This of course peaked Ino's interest. Choji loved someone and Shikamaru was helping him with his lines! How could she not eavesdrop... errr 'over hear' them. So she listened. Her back firmly planted on the harsh bark of the shady tree, a slight blush decorated her cheeks as a smirk occupied her lips. This girl was lucky. It sounded like he really loved her and Choji was a good guy! As long as this girl could cook they could be perfect together.

"Shikamaru... do you think Ino will accept my confession?"

Ino's smile fell, her eyes wide and her stomach sank. No. She didn't want to hurt Choji, she doesn't feel that way about him! He was a friend, that's all! A look of surprise took over her features as she realised a few things

1)her hand had made its way to her heart...why was her heart beating like this? Probably from shock and fear of hurting a friend.

2)her face was flushed red and hot...surely out of embarrassment. That had to be it!

She was embarrassed that she overheard his confession and her heart ached because she didn't want to hurt a friend. She had to ask an opinion.

* * *

Choji felt much better after his talk to Shikamaru. He had growing feelings for Ino since the chunin exams, after watching her fight Sakura. Ino had been amazing! And he couldn't forget it. The way her hair glided after her, the way she didn't hesitate to cut off her beautiful golden locks to win the battle, the way her blue eyes showed her determination.

He also knew she would be an amazing ninja, despite some harsh remarks he heard others saying, 'she would only be good as a spy.'  
'She couldn't win a real fight by herself.'  
'She should stick to running the flower shop.'

They had no idea how strong she had always been, and now she was so much stronger. He could see that and so could Shikamaru.

Choji paused as he heard that oh so familiar, sweet voice tickle his ears. Did he hear her correctly? He could have sworn he heard her say his name! Choji looked around and smiled at the object of his affection. She was sitting on a bench, with her back to him, talking to Sakura.

"So You heard Choji loves you but you don't feel the same way." Sakura's voice cut like a knife across Choji's chest but the nod of Ino's head stabbed like a knife in his heart. But he couldn't move... he couldn't run.

"urghhhhhhhh! Sakura I don't know what to do! I should have walked away when I first heard them talk about a girl! We are too different. He loves food I love flowers. There is nothing we have in common!"

Sakura patted Ino's shoulder as she gently asked "If you did have something in common would you consider him?"

Choji's heart couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want the figurative knife pushed further into his heart. Finally he willed his legs to move, his legs felt like led, his heart ached, he felt like throwing up. Why did he ever think he would be enough for her?

Unaware Choji had been and gone Ino continued her panicked words,

"Sakura you don't understand! I feel horrible. I am so embarrassed my face is red and I am so upset about hurting a friend my heart is racing. My stomachs tied in knots and..."

"Wait, Ino... did you ever consider his confession awoke confused feelings in you?"

"What?" Ino looked at Sakura like she was crazy. Sakura took no note.

"Red face may be due to blushing. Heart pounding because you like him more than a friend and his confession touched you. Your stomach in knots may just be your nerves. You're nervous that these feelings are real and are anxious about when he will tell you."

"You think I like Choji? We have nothing in common! Nothing at all."

* * *

Ino rested her head on her hand, elbow on counter. Her break was long over by the time she returned to the flower shop. Her parents weren't too happy but she needed to talk to Sakura.

"_You think I like Choji?" _Her own words earlier rang through her head. What if she did...no! No she couldn't! They had nothing in common! NOTHING AT ALL! For any relationship to work there had to be at least one thing the couple held in common...Just one thing.

Ino groaned as she buried her head in her arms, face down on the desk. The door opened, a bell rang loudly as a customer entered. Ino didn't bother moving as she mumbled a muffled greeting,

"Welcome to our flower shop. How may I help you?"

"Ino." Her eyes shot open at his quiet, unsure voice. She sat up so fast she felt dizzy and her cheeks were so hot she knew they were red all over.

"Ch-choji?" She stammered as she watched him avoid her gaze.

Choji looked at his feet searching for words but quickly gave up when none came to mind. It was hard enough coming here when he knew she didn't like him but he had to at least do this before he gave up on her completely.

With no form of word coming from his lips he did the only thing he could... He opened up his large rough hand and held it in front of her. On his hand was a small flower made from icing, like the type you would find on wedding cakes. Ino gasped as she gently took it in her hands.

"wh..."

"I-I overheard you talking to Sakura..." Choji's voice was found, albeit quiet but definitely there. Ino looked terrified, waiting for his hurt to be yelled at her or to just watch his back as he left... but he continued to talk in his shy unsure manner,

"You said we had nothing in common... but I found something! This is both a flower and food! Something we both like. It may be only one thing and I know you don't like...bigger guys and..." Choji silently gasped as two soft lips made contact with his cheek. He rubbed it gently as his eyes and mouth remained wide open.

"I love it Choji...thank you." Choji smiled as he saw her face lit up, a slight red to her cheeks, a smile he would die for.

"So Ino...Tomorrow we don't have a mission... not yet anyway. Would you like to get some Ramen with me?" Choji prayed she would at least consider.

Ino held the icing flower gently to her chest and closed her eyes as she replied,

"Okay. But you will have to help me finish my meal. I'm on a diet."

Yes... this was going to work out well!

Authors note: All these chapters are also oneshots in my stories. i decided to combine them so people have the choice of either reading all of them or just reading the pairings they like. if you have a Naruto pairing you would like me to do a story of let me know and I will do it! Well...only if I don't mind it. If you try pairing up people like Ino and Naruto, I'm sorry I can't do it! Or Choji and Temari, pairings like that are not meant to be (I'm sorry to all of you that like those pairings.) I also won't do lemons or any other citrus fruit you have in mind. Other then that I am happy to do oneshots of any pairing you have in mind!


	7. Dirty little secret

I do not own Naruto. I do not own any Naruto characters. I am not a Naruto character nor am I married to one. If you thought I was maybe you should see some nice people in white jackets that will take you to a 'nice' 'safe' 'happy' place.

Dirty Little secret

Tsunade sat at her desk with a rather aggravated and yet quizzical look on her face. This look was not directed at Naruto like one would expect but rather his sensei and team mate Kakashi.

Kakashi had been umming and arrring for five minutes and although Shizune was rather enjoying seeing this rare side of the amazingly skilled ninja, it seemed only to make Tsunade's patience wear thin.

"Kakashi...If you have something to tell me hurry up. I don't have time to watch your indecisiveness." She snapped as she rested her head on her hand.

Kakashi let out something like a cross between a sigh and a groan. Slowly he began digging through his vest and placed several orange books on her desk, before stepping back and just looking at her silently.

Tsunade looked at the books, recognised the style of the cover, the red crossed circle and immediately diverted an angry glare right back at Kakashi.

"Why have you dumped this porn of Jiraiya's on my desk? Do you expect me to do something?" Kakashi sighed and realised it was completely hopeless thinking she would understand without him telling her.

"Lady Tsunade... I have to tell you something. It is none of my business but I believe it is yours..."

"What are you talking about?" Although still carrying the look of anger and annoyance she had to admit her curiosity had peaked. Kakashi gave a nod toward Shizune and with an understanding nod of her own Tsunade dismissed her from the room. As the door shut Tsunade was quick to get back on the subject,

"Now Kakashi. Let's start from the start."

"Well Missions have been slow of recent days and this means I have had time to catch up on some of my reading. Unfortunately I caught up rather fast. Bored I believed I needed more training on my recon skills..."

"No. Jiraiya is out training with Naruto somewhere and thus neither could give you a sneak peak of his latest love love paradise book." Tsunade interrupted as she eased back into her chair. Kakashi gave a small nervous laugh.

"A-anyway...I broke into Jiraiya's house and searched the place with every spy ninjutsu I know. I came across a hidden bookcase filled with books that have never been in the bookstore. I snagged a couple for..." Kakashi struggled to think of an excuse but realising he had already been caught out once he jumped right to the point,

"Any way. I read them and... well... I think you should read them and see for yourself."

"I fail to see what this has to do with me." Tsunade queried as she leaned forward again.

"Trust me." Kakashi said as he turned and left, closing the door behind him. Tsunade sighed and took out a flask and small bowl like cup.

"Well he is a trustworthy ninja, despite his taste in reading material." Tsunade mumbled as she poured some sake into the cup. After a nice long sip she took out the first book and began reading...

That was yesterday. Right this moment she is running through the forest, her eyes burning with fury, hot blood pumping through her veins as Naruto and Jiraiya ran as if the devil were on their heels! Okay, so Tsunade is worse...

"JIRAIYA!" She screamed as she thrust her fist to the ground, barely stopping to watch the ground crumble or listen to the terrified screams of the teenager and his master.

"Naruto...This is all for your training...I'm sorry." Jiraiya said seriously.

"What are yo..." Naruto tried to ask but before the sentence was complete he found himself tripping over Jiraiya's leg, falling face first into the dirt. As He slowly pushed himself off the ground her paused, hands still on the ground and sweat dripping from his face as the fiery glare of Tsunade bore holes into his back.

He let out a scream as Tsunade heaved him from the ground, holding him up by the collar of his jacket and just centimetres from her face as she snarled,

"WHERE IS HE GOING?"

Jiraiya sat crouched behind a rock. Only he and Naruto knew of this training place so he sighed a sigh of relief before bowing his head.

"Your sacrificed shall indeed be remembered in legends to come Naruto."

"As will your horribly painful death." Tsunade growled from the other side of the rock. Jiraiya had frozen completely, unable to move out of fear... the only thing that eventually made him move was the sound of the bolder exploding from a powerful Tsunade punch. He tried to scurry away, but she caught his arm, twisting it painfully before pushing his back against his free arm and a rock, pinning his free arm.

"You can't do a hand sign while in this position, you can't summon and if you try the Rasengan you will tear up you back and it will do nothing if you use the hand I am holding upright." She was right. And with her strength Jiraiya was out of luck.

"You are looking lovely today Tsuna..."

"SAVE THE FLATTERY FOR YOUR BOOKS! WHAT IS THIS CRAP?" Tsunade yelled as she pulled a book from her ample bosom. It took a while for Jiraiya to focus on the book rather than her...erm...you know.

Once his eyes finally focused on the orange cover his face went pale excluding a slight blush to his cheeks. He was sweating buckets and his voice failed to work. Tsunade growled under her breath and threw the book to the ground.

"YOU HAVE 237 BOOKS HIDDEN IN YOUR ROOM ALL FANTASIZING ABOUT ME? WHAT THE HELL?" Yep she was mad, and Jiraiya's voice was still failing horribly...he did however think 'note to self: ban Kakashi from buying any more of my books.'

"DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT? DID YOU THINK YOU COULD SECRETLY SELL THESE BOOKS TO YOUR BEST PAYING CUSTOMERS? YOU DIRTY, PERVY SAGE!" Naruto's nick name suddenly hurt Jiraiya when coming from her lips but that accusation helped find his voice,

"I never have nor will I ever sell those books. And they are not dirty. I admit my others required much research but those..." He stopped talking when he saw the confused look in her beautiful eyes, the wind catching her hair and playing with it before his eyes. He sighed in resignation, eyes closed and head tilted down as he talked.

"They are my personal, one of a kind, collection."

"Why?" she bluntly asked.

"Don't make me say it Tsunade...If you really read them you should have figured it out by now." Tsunade blushed, releasing him and averting her gaze. Jiraiya smirked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Tsunade whispered, the wind grew stronger and made it hard for Jiraiya to catch what she said but he knew anyway. It didn't take a genius to guess what she was thinking.

"Because... despite the fact I was by your side, you fell in love with Dan. And even when he died you swore you wouldn't love another. Why bother when you have already decided?" Tsunade blushed deeper as she looked away.

Jiraiya thought she would hit him, but she didn't.  
He thought she would walk away but she didn't.  
He thought she would agree but she didn't.

Naruto stumbled into the clearing of boulders, wondering if Sakura was skilled enough to heal his master's life threatening injuries he was sure to have. Although he didn't know why he should bother when that damn pervy sage used him as a delaying tool. Sacrificing his student's life so he could escape the clutched of the insane Hokage. Naruto looked up and stopped dead in his tracks, watching in shock as Tsunade kissed Jiraiya's forehead...

She felt the cold steel against her lips and pulled away slowly. Jiraiya's mouth hung open in pure shock...or maybe joy. Tsunade turned, the wind carrying her soft voice to his ears,

"Maybe if you tell me I would accept?"

Jiraiya watched as she walked past Naruto, whom was frozen like a statue with his bottom lip practically hitting the ground, she ruffled the teen's hair before heading back to the village. Jiraiya smiled as he whispered

"I love you Tsunade."

as he watched the blonde teen pointing at himself and Tsunade he thought silently to himself 'note to self: give kakashi a free years subscription to love love paradise.'

Authors note: Hope you like! This pairing was actually suggested to me by two people, one is a friend of mine. Not on this site so let's call her... meow_ninja_cat! She knows who she is. It was also suggested by the awesome NinjasWillRuleTheWorld Thanks guys for the suggestion!

So if you have a Naruto pairing please let me know! Only on two conditions will I write it...

If I like the pairing (and yes I do like several pairings being mixed up)

If I know the characters. I only have the first 27 Naruto mangas and up to the forth collection of shippuden in DVDs.

Thanks so much for reading! Bye awesome readers! Love you!


	8. Always watching you

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...I do have plushies of them though! Does that count?

This pairing was requested by the incredibly cool kashi's mine and my friend meowninjacat (meowninjacat is not on this site. This is an alias I have created for my friend:D)

Always watching you

Shizune sighed heavily as she looked around the messy office, the office that belongs to her friend, her teacher... and sadly her boss; Tsunade the fifth Hokage. Why she had to clean Tsunade's office was an irritating question that always bugged her beyond belief. It was one of those annoying thoughts that sit at the back of your mind and eat away at all thoughts that try to encroach it until you feel like screaming into a pillow...

Right now Shizune was at the screaming stage. I mean she worked all day too! Probably harder than Tsunade, so why did she have to clean TSUNADE'S office during her own time? Shizune sighed again; The humid heat that occupied the room did not motivate her in the least.

As she carefully stepped over books and piles of unfinished paper work, she slowly made her way to the window. With the little energy she had left after working all day in sweltering heat, she pushed open the window and closed her eyes. The cool breeze played with her dark hair and felt refreshing against her skin. Slowly she allowed her sight to drift to the ground below and what she saw was very pleasing to the eyes.

There was Kakashi, in all his handsome glory. Like always he walked the streets with an open book in hand, one of Jiraiya's most likely. Shizune watched him as he disappeared into a shop, and her eyes closed again. She always saw him, always watched him. Not in the stalker like way mind you...or at least she hoped not. Truth was she always kind of admired him.

The way he put his team before even the mission, the way his face is mysteriously hidden, the way his silver hair catches the light of either sun or moon. She was well and truly head over heels for him, although no one else knew.

You see Shizune was not someone whom would easily reveal her secret crush like Hinata. She refused to let a blush, a sigh or a stammer on words give away her secret.

She also refused to act like Sakura did when she was younger, hanging off the object of her affection and giggling like an idiot.

She was also far too shy to bluntly announce her feelings like Naruto or Lee, nor could she toy and tease like Shikamaru and Temari.

She was Shizune, Shy but completely in control of all of her emotions. No one, not even Kakashi could reveal her true feelings.

Shizune held a hand to her head, a sudden dizziness overwhelming her. "Maybe I should have had more water today. The heat must have gotten to me." She whispered as she leaned heavily on the window seal.

* * *

Kakashi looked out of the store window. She was still there, that peaceful look on her face as the cold evening wind blew back her hair. She may not realise it, in fact Kakashi doubted anyone realised it, but he always noticed her watching him. He could feel her intense eyes, a mixture of chocolate and onyx, follow his every move. She did it so inconspicuously no one would ever pick it up...except Kakashi.

The only thing that worried him was why was she watching him?

She was the right hand of the powerful fifth Hokage. She could very well be assessing his abilities and reporting to Tsunade.

Then again, she would be spending a lot of time with Sakura... Did Sakura tell her something... no! NOT THAT! She wouldn't dare tell anyone that would she? That was meant to be a squad 7 secret; just Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are meant to know about that little habit. And he trusted her! No wonder she always watched him. Thoughts of disgust probably reeled through her wonderful mind every time she caught sight of him!

Kakashi shook his head as he gazed out the shop window again. Her eyes were still closed; she looked rather serene and peaceful. Not the look of someone disgusted in him.

Maybe, like every other woman that looked in his direction, she had a crush on him? After all it wouldn't be the first time he had a girl giggling and wanting to touch his arm. Nor the first time women couldn't form words or hide a blush.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, an unseen smile no one could see. He wouldn't half mind if that was the reason... but it was very unlikely. She never even showed the slightest of blushes nor even bite her lip. There were no signs of a crush that he would see on any other woman... but then again, he wouldn't mind seeing her blush. A sly smile crept beneath his mask as he looked out the window yet again; her hand was holding her forehead as she leaned on the window seal with a shaky hand. He wondered if he could make her blush?

You know, he was beginning to feel that he watched her as much as she watched him.

* * *

Shizune could feel the overwhelming dizziness take control of her mind. Her focus was nonexistent and her balance left her completely. She could feel her hand slipping, the wooden seal hit against her waist as she clumsily tumbled out the window. The rush of the summer air wasn't enough to clear her mind as fear gripped at her racing heart.

Her mind began to clear as she could make out the feeling of an arm supporting her back and an arm under her knees. Her dark eyes opened and Kakashi's smiling eyes welcomed her.

"You okay Shizune?" He asked as he looked for any tell tale signs of a woman being swept off her feet. But there were none.

"Thanks Kakashi. I think I am a little overheated." Okay her heart was pounding like a tribal drum and although she didn't mean 'overheated' in that way, she was definitely feeling it now.

Kakashi Jumped up the roof and back through the window of Tsunade's office. He looked around for a free space to sit the poor woman and finally decided on the arm chair behind the desk. As he gently lowered her into it Shizune seemed to finally wake up to her surroundings.

'N-No, If Tsunade sees me in her chair..."

"Shizune, I'm sure she would understand you're not feeling well. Now wait here and I will get you some water." With those kind words Kakashi disappeared from her sight only to return seconds later with a jug of water and an empty glass.

Shizune sipped at the water quietly as Kakashi busied himself picking up books, disappearing (Shizune only guessed he was returning them to the library) and appearing again to repeat the process.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?" He answered her, although to the casual observer he did not in any other way acknowledged her, he in fact had focussed his full attention on her. Shizune placed the glass down and smiled warmly,

"Thanks...For catching me." Kakashi paused; annoyance reined his mind as he contemplated each possible reason she could have to watch him. He had to find out once and for all.

Sitting the books he held down on the floor, Kakashi suddenly appeared right beside Shizune, casually sitting on the arm of Tsunade's chair.

"Are you okay now Shizune?"

"Yes thank you." Shizune answered with a slightly suspicious look on her cute face.

Kakashi grumbled silently. Damn, no sign of a crush there.

Meanwhile Shizune felt like squealing inside, Her heart was beating like a terrified rabbit. He was so close to her...

"Maybe I should check your temperature then..." Kakashi casually suggested as he pulled his Leaf head band up and placed his forehead against her own. She didn't cringe, flinch or feel hot. Nothing! Kakashi wasn't giving up yet however.

"Kakashi, there are more effective ways to check a temperature. And I told you I am fine." Truth be told she felt like fainting on the spot, his face so close to hers she could smell his after shave. His sharigan eye was revealed because of this action and Shizune swore her heart was beginning to melt.

'Last chance.' Kakashi thought as he leaned over taking her chin in two of his fingers as he tilted her head up and proceeded kissing Shizune's lips through his mask.

Yep...it was a crush. No girl would kiss BACK like that if they were not interested, especially if a mask was in the way.

Shizune lost control of her blush as she tried to unknot her tongue,

"W-what did you do that for?" Kakashi grinned as he stood up and walked to the window.

"Just checking something. I confirmed two things today." He smirked as he disappeared out the window with a wave of his hand. As he roof jumped through the city he thought of those two conundrums he had solved with that single kiss...

Shizune LIKE liked him. And

Shizune was indeed adorable when she blushed.

He also wondered just how adorable she would have been if he didn't have the mask on... he would have to leave that question unanswered until another day...

A/N: Hey people! I hope you liked this fanfic! Also feel free to suggest pairings! I have a few suggestions so far that I will be doing but please, bare with me as I also need to update some other fics of mine. I'm trying to rotate the fanfics I update on so I don't forget to update any. Love you all and thank you for reading :D


	9. yoou give me a warmth to my heart

I own Naruto, now bow before me and grovel you minions! Mwahahahaha... (_Beep beep beep beep beep_) damn alarm always wakes me up. Sigh I guess I will never own Naruto

This pairing was requested by the coolest Suna No Ken! Yayyyy! Thanks for this request! YOU ROCK!

You give me warmth to my heart

Sakura cringed, the pain in her arm seemed to soar throughout her body, yet it wasn't nearly as painful as it had been before Kabuto had healed it. She still didn't really understand why he did that... But that thought was neither relevant nor important at this moment.

Despite her trembling hands she managed to release a steady amount of chakra and slowly the painful wounds that covered every inch of Naruto's body began to heal. Were her hands trembling from the wound? From concern? Or from fear? It was hard to tell. Her stomach lurched as if the shock of the events that had only just taken place finally caught up to her. Her heart pounded forcibly within her chest... So hard... so fast. Her breathing was struggling slightly as the strain of the battle, of the wound Naruto gave her on the arm, began to take its toll.

But she didn't focus on this. She had to focus on the steady stream of chakra that she was manipulating throughout her comrades body. She could feel hot tears welling up behind her eyes but she forced them back. There was only one thing she had on her mind besides healing Naruto... Her wound.

No it wasn't the pain that stole some of her focus. It wasn't even the horrible feeling of blood beginning to dry upon her skin. It was because Naruto was the one that delivered the wound.

He had hurt her... He would have killed her! Sakura of all people! He had always sprouted out childish affections for her in his own outgoing way. At first she found it irritating, even embarrassing that this knuckle head would follow her like a puppy under the delusion that she would ever fall for her. Not anymore though. Now the memory of those words brought comfortable warmth to her being.

When did she start relaxing into this view? Was it when he asked her for help that one time? He and Sasuke were having so much trouble climbing trees using only Chakra but Naruto was the only one that didn't let pride stop him from asking for help. Sakura remembered the intent look in his blazing blue eyes as he nodded at her every word, obviously taking every thought so he could improve. That was admirable to Sakura and from then she viewed him just a little bit differently.

The Chunin exams... boy those words brought back memories. When she battled Ino Naruto cheered strongly and loudly for her. In fact it was his voice that helped her push Ino from her mind. Since then his yelling and loud words made her smile and encouraged her more than he would ever know. When he defeated Neji she cheered so loudly her lungs ached and her throat hurt. But she was happy to support her dear friend. And when he turned and waved back to her cheering, his smile made hers just that much broader.

A slight groan from Naruto brought her attention away from her pleasant memories back to the situation at hand. Naruto relaxed slightly as the healing continued. The chakra constantly flowing from her hands was a drain to her energy and she would have happily taken a break if this was not so dire.

Her mind drifted again to when they fought Gaara... she didn't know what happened but when she thanked Sasuke He simply said 'He fought desperately in order to save you. Even showing strength that I've never seen from him before.' Those words... made her feel warmer around the blonde, loud ninja.

When Sasuke left she was torn, her heart shattered and body weaker than ever. She couldn't stop the tears. She MADE Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back to her. Now she thought of it that was cold hearted. If Naruto really did have feelings for her she was forcing him to watch her fall in love with another. She saw him in hospital, this guilt plaguing her horribly and the boy just promised he would keep his word. She loved that about him. She loved the fact it was his nindo way. She believes him to.

When he was gone with Jiraiya for two years she had felt empty... Even Lonely. When he returned she remembered that warm feeling returning as he told Konahamaru that the sexy jutsu was childish... only for her temper to slip when he announced he had improved it. But that warm feeling never left when he was around, supporting her.

She loved his intense seriousness when he was improving,  
she loved his loud outgoing voice and victorious smile,  
she loved his devotion to his comrades,  
and she loved his nindo way...

She loved him. She wasn't sure exactly how yet, Friends? No stronger than that. Sibling? No even stronger than that. How strong had this loved grown? Was she ready to explore the possibility?

She shook the thought from her head as the last of his wounds healed. She slowly pulled back her hands, quite happy to just fall asleep but fighting back the urge as she looked at his peaceful face. If she could just learn the jutsu Yamato had just used. Then she could make sure he never suffered that pain again...

When Naruto awoke, when his first words exited his mouth Sakura's heart calmed from the fearful racing, her stomach settled from the shock and that warm feeling surrounded her again. She wanted to hug him, to cry... Maybe soon she would explore how deep and strong these feelings of love were. But right now. She was happy Naruto was alright.

Authors note: Hope you liked it! I wasn't sure about doing a fanfic without talking and that just focused on someone's thoughts but this was a huge moment in the anime that really made me think what Sakura would have been thinking. I really hope it turned out okay.

Remember you can suggest any Naruto pairing and I will write a fic on it! Even if I already wrote one on that pairing I can write another! There is only 3 conditions.  
1- I can't absolutely hate the pairing. If they are just plain wrong I won't do it! For example orochimaru x hinata is a horrible pairing I refuse to do!  
2- I don't do lemons. Sorry but no.  
3- I have to know the characters to write about them. I am up to the 4th collection of shippuden and have the first 27 mangas of Naruto so if a character comes in after that I don't know them. But when I get up to them I will study them and be happy to write about them for you!


	10. Carrying Kunai can be Hazardous

No I do not own Naruto... but maybe one day I will have the right to say I own some future series and I can read your fanfics! That would be cool...animekaz is lost in a day dream right now. Please do not disturb.

This pairing is requested by the totally awesome notgonnasay09!

Carrying kunai can be hazardous

Shizune had one eyebrow raised and was frozen in one spot. When Tsunade asked her to locate Might Gai she expected him to be training his little taijutsu prodigy Rock Lee. When that was incorrect she figured he would be challenging Kakashi. That also was incorrect. After searching the entire city she was left here, eyebrow raised, at Gai as he desperately tried to stick kunai knives into the sleeves of his green suit.

"ummmm... Gai?" Shizune finally spoke. "What are you doing?" Gai never lost concentration as he answered

"If I lost my bags in the heat of battle I will need another way to carry my weapons! I have found a way to carry them! My genius surprises even me!" he laughed heartily as usual. Shizune just watch the blood dribble down his arms and onto the ground.

After some yelling and talk of youthfulness Shizune managed to sit him down and removed the kunai from his sleeves. Gai also removed the top section of his hideous green outfit and let it hang around his waist so Shizune could heal his wounds. This was the first time Shizune found it hard to concentrate on her medical jutsu, after all never before had she had to heal a man that was so RIPPED!

She hopped that while he was enthusiastically sprouting words of youthfulness and bragging about his little prodigy he would not notice her glancing at his chest and abs. Even as she glanced up at his face he didn't seem as dorky as he did a few minutes ago. Sweat shimmered on his skin in the sun light and his hair was messy from training. Even his eyes were intense and focused.

"That's it! I must train for that!" Gai passionately exclaimed as he stood up pumping a fist in the air. Shizune blinked; maybe she should have been listening to what he said instead of perving at his buff bod.

"W-what's it?" She stuttered as she looked up at his face... or at least tried to look at his face.

"As I was saying, what if I was in the heat of battle and my clothes were torn! If I had no sleeves I could not carry kunai so what do I do? I must find another way or I will do seven hundred handstand push ups."

Shizune smiled as she watched him fumble around. He was always passionate, always dedicated and determined. He always cared about everyone around him. She sighed wondering how long she felt this way.  
How long had she looked up to him and admired him?  
How long had her heart pounded when she saw him?  
How long had his voice dispelled any fear from her heart?

Would people laugh if she confessed that around him she felt entirely safe?  
Would people talk if they knew how she felt confident whenever he crossed her path?  
Would people understand that the reason she started wearing red lipstick was to attract his attention?

She gasped when she heard Gai groan in pain. Looking up at him again she saw the reason. He had several kunai in his teeth and blood dripped down their handle.

"GAI!" Shizune jumped to her feet as Gai pulled the kunai from his mouth, flashed a large confident smile and gave her the thumbs up.

"Success!" He grinned. Shizune hung her head and groaned. Why did she full for someone like this? He didn't even notice her lipstick.

"Here, I will heal it." Shizune said as she walked up to Gai. She examined his mouth carefully and suddenly a thought popped into her mind. One that made her blush and her heart pound. If she did that the secret would be out but even if he turned her down she would enjoy that moment...

Gai was once again talking avidly. He paused when he felt her hand take hold of his neck and pull him down to her level. He couldn't even ask what she was doing as her lips were suddenly pressed against his own. Slowly he succumbed to her kiss and found it impossible to resist returning the favour.

He was surprised at how delicate her waist felt in his strong hands.

She wasn't surprised at how rock hard his chest really was.

And the whole time a steady flow of chakra flowed from her mouth and into his, slowly and carefully healing the cuts within his mouth.

Once his mouth had completely healed she stepped back, gently pushing him away with her hands on his chest. What now? Should she tell him everything? After that she was too embarrassed to even look at him.

She spun so her back faced the dazed man and picked up the papers she dropped when she first saw him in this clearing.

"Well that should have fixed you up. You might want to find another way to carry kunai because carrying kunai in your mouth can be hazardous." She quickly left, Gai standing alone and in shock as his mind kept whirling for once he was left speechless.

Maybe he should consider carrying kunai in his mouth more often?

* * *

"Shizune?" Tsunade said when her friend returned. Shizune had shut the door behind her and leant against it, holding her papers in front of her face as she blushed.

"Y-Yes L-Lady Tsunade?"

"Where is Gai?"

Oh yeah... she was meant to get him wasn't she...

A/N hope you liked this unusual pairing! You can thank notgonnasay09 for it!

Please feel free to request any Naruto pairing you like! Well almost any pairing.

I don't do lemons

I don't do horrible pairings like Tsunade and Naruto or something weird like that.

I need to know the character! I am only up to the 4th collection of shippuden in the anime and only have the first 27 Naruto manga's. I will be happy to write about later characters when I get to them but if I don't know them I can't write about them.

You may however request a pairing that has already been done or pair up already paired characters (like my fanfic with Kakashi/Shizune and Gai/Shizune after all these are all separate one shots.)

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	11. homework may be needed

I do not own Naruto or its characters. Sadly I cannot make any character you and I wish actually end up together but I am happy to at least do fanfics to make us all squee inside!

This pairing is requested by notgonnasay09 Thank you for the request notgonnasay09! You are AWESOME!

Home work may be needed.

Kurenai slowly gazed around the bustling streets. Coloured lanterns lit the shop windows and created a path for anyone to follow. As she looked at the people she couldn't help but smile.

There was Naruto and Hinata, hand in hand as he practically dragged her to Ichiraku for some ramen. Naruto had a very slight blush as he offered to pay and Hinata bowed her head, Kurenai knew her former student and could easily tell she was hiding a very deep red blush.

Another couple caught her eye, looked like Temari was in town and she watched with warmth in her heart as Shikamaru used a shadow to give her a single red rose. Temari took the rose and looked around, trying to spot the one controlling the shadow. As her eyes fell on Shikamaru her face lit up with a warm smile.

Even Jiraiya and Tsunade were caught up in the festival as they sat across from each other in a pub, sake in their hands. Although not holding hands and giggling like the younger couples, the way they looked into each other's eyes suggested more than body language alone!

As Kurenai followed the crowds of people she took in the intoxicating fragrance of food and allowed the cool breeze to play with her long hair. It was then she noticed a gap in the people and saw Iruka sitting alone at a table for two. A smile graced her lips as she walked up to him and sat in the second chair, leaning back with her arms crossed.

"Looks like you are improving your genjutsu yourself. Do you really need my help in teaching your class?" Iruka smirked as he swirled the red wine in his glass. Kurenai could just smell the strong scent that came from it as her eyes glanced at it momentarily.

"How'd you guess?" Iruka asked as he sat back casually.

"Lets see. First I noticed you removed all the alley ways so I could not divert down another street. Then the fact the crowds all went in the same direction so I would feel inclined to follow them. The only time the crowds gave way was when I reached the destination so all my focus would be shifted to this spot. And Hinata would have fainted like ten minutes ago!" Kurenai's answer caused a warm friendly laugh to erupt from Iruka's lips.

"I thought if she fainted you might try to assist her. Guess I should have thought about the integrity of the Genjutsu rather than your reaction."

Kurenai picked up her own glass and took a sip before continuing, "That's correct. All those things I mentioned were too coincidental. Using one or two would have worked perfectly on any normal ninja but all of the makes it risky. Not to mention I am a master of genjutsu." Her ruby red eyes focused on Iruka's chocolate ones as she held the glass to her lips once again.

"Yes I see your point. I will have to work on that. But now, how will you teach my students to break a genjutsu without hand signs and without the use of pain to shift your focus?"

Iruka seemed almost curious at what she could do. When he had first heard that she had found a way to do such a thing he needed to see it for himself. After all he is teaching the future ninja's of Konoha. Before he could move Kurenai leaned over and took the collar of his vest, pulling him across the table and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Iruka was far more than surprised and as his eyes flew open to see a class full of his young students all he could do was blush deeply as they all gasped in awe. Thank goodness they couldn't see what happened in the Genjutsu.

Kurenai's voice pulled his attention to the chair a few feet away where Kurenai had been sitting cross legged and with arms crossed. She opened her eyes with a smirk decorating her face. Standing she addressed the class,

"As you all saw, Iruka had me under a Genjutsu yet I did not use hand signs nor did I cause myself physical pain. I didn't even reverse the Genjutsu back on him. So how was the Genjutsu broken?" She pointed to Konohamaru's female team mate as she quickly raised her hand high,

"Iruka Sensei broke it!" she answered happily.

Kurenai nodded, "Correct. When caught in a Genjutsu with no use of your hands, you can break it simply by distracting the casters focus. Once their mind is on things other than the Genjutsu they lose the focus needed to hold it and the Genjutsu is broken." The students clapped as Iruka stepped out from behind his desk. Konohamaru stood as he waved his hand vigorously back and forth,

"Kurenai sensei… how did you distract Iruka Sensei?" Iruka went red and coughed as Kurenai tapped her bottom lip with her fingers, as if pondering whether she should tell them or not. Before she had a chance to decide, Iruka interrupted her,

"That isn't important. Now I want everyone to go home and study Genjutsu tonight and the basic hand signs needed to break it."

"YES IRUKA SENSEI" the class chorused each other before standing and leaving. Finally alone Iruka sighed, relieved that he actually managed to dodge answering that question. He watched as Kurenai sat on the corner of his desk and crossed her beautifully shaped legs. It took a few seconds for Iruka's eyes to move from her legs to her face.

"I need practise too I guess." He said as he walked over to his desk and began putting away his papers.

"Well I am always happy to help." Kurenai said as her gaze sat on the tree leaves blowing past the window.

"Well guess I need some homework too… maybe we could practise your distracting technique again?" Iruka suggested; leaning on his desk as a sly smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Kurenai mirrored his smile as her gaze refused to shift.

"Well. We better get started then."

A/N this story has not been made a one shot as I don't feel like uploading it, changing the A/N slightly etc. maybe later. Anyways sorry about the late update. I have recently moved out of home and for the last three weeks I have been trying to get my new internet working. So now I am back and will be happy to update. I have three other fics in mind to up-date, my I don't want to lose you story, my Lita story and my minutes story. So hopefully I will be able to catch up on my typing soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have 10 requests left to write. The next one will be a tricky one as it's a couple I never considered. Hope it turns out okay and hope you all keep reading!

Remember, feel free to request a pairing as long as you follow these simple rules

I need to know the characters

I cant absolutely despise the couple. For example I refuse to do sakura and kakashi (just don't like it, sorry to that pairings fans; I hope you wont hold it against me)

I don't do lemons.

Thank you everyone for your support :D love you all!


	12. determined spirit

I do not own Naruto, if I did I would be rich and famous but as it is I'm broke and unknown.

This pairing was requested by the awesomely awesome Suna No Ken!

Determined spirit.

Being alone with him was fine by Tenten. They had been on many missions together, albeit not alone but still… SO why was she feeling warmth spread over her cheeks now? Wasn't this meant to be how she thought of Neji?

She rested her cheek against his back; the cold wet clothes cooled her cheeks as the rain began falling again.

"Hold on tighter Tenten, the rain will make your grip slippery." Naruto's struggled voice was hoarse and made Tenten frown. The events leading up to this moment returned to the forefront of her thoughts. She gazed down at the river below them, miles away and looking no more than a faint blue line, and yet the very feeling of its icy waters seemed to haunt her body. Her grip tightened around Naruto's neck slightly; she listened carefully to Naruto's breathing as it became more strained as if he was breathing in rocks and dirt.

The fall would have killed them both but Naruto was determined that would not happen. Everyone Tenten was close to showed determination. Lee was so determined she couldn't help smiling when he talked. Neji was determined to, and even Gai sensei. She though… she had given up.

In the moment after the freezing water enveloped her body, whilst she floated in the nothingness and could only see blue of the water that surrounded her… she had given up. She fought just as hard as Naruto did as they fell, using everything in their means to grip on to the cliff eventually slowing their descent, but it hurt. When Tenten hit the water it winded her and it was perhaps the scariest feeling she had felt. She didn't have a chance to get her breath back before she went under.

It was at that moment when her vision blurred to an eerie darkness that she gave up. Her determination dissipated with her tears as she slipped into unconsciousness. When her eyes next opened Naruto had just given her mouth to mouth in a desperate attempt to make her breath. There was no land for him to lay her and when her mind began registering she realised how weak Naruto was, using his chakra to make a floor beneath her on the water surface. Never had she seen it done before, never had she even heard about it! And yet with his little strength and his strong determination he had done it.

Her body was week from the fall and near death, and she could put up little struggle as Naruto lifted her onto his back, making his way across the water to the cliff edge. After climbing for no more than a minute his chakra was near exhausted and he had to rely on his own strength. Tenten was dizzy, barely able to hold on and yet his words are what seemed to bring her out of that daze,

* * *

"We will survive." She blinked as he said those words again, pulled from the recent memories and returning to the rain heavily beating down on them both. Tenten wondered what would happen if they made it to the top? What would they do then? Would she be able to find out more about these growing feelings that were dwelling inside her? Would she have the chance to find out what Naruto felt? Would she be strong enough to care for him before they were strong enough to travel home?

"Don't worry Tenten. I know we will survive." He said again, sounding a little worried at her silence. Tenten hugged him a little tighter, her cheek pushed against his own as she whispered

"I know. I know we will."

A/N sorry for the late update. I've had stuff going on and I didn't know what to write for this pairing and… yeah… sorry no more excuses. I will just beg your forgiveness and pray you won't hunt me out and kill me :D

Next is a chapter that is very much requested. A sequel to one of my earlier ones. You will have to wait and find out which one it is :D


	13. Always watching you 2

I know this was meant to be a completed one shot but This pairing/sequel was requested by the amazing 'animefreaklizzy' , the awesome 'Awaiting My Prince' & the fantastic 'Jutsukiya'  
I'm so glad it was thank you guys!

Warning: one bit is creepy and can urk some readers. even though Kakashi was lying i feel i should warn you.

Always watching you  
part two

"As you can see the scrolls don't lie." Kakashi addressed Tsunade formally as she read the scrolls carefully, her nose twisted in disgust and her eyes narrowed as the horrible truth behind this small village was revealed word for word.

Although Kakashi was directly talking to Tsunade his gaze had travelled elsewhere. It was an intense gaze in which his eyes refused to blink as he lazily and quite obviously stared right at Shizune.

Her eyes darted between him and the paper work she held tightly. She did not blush, she did tremble beneath his gaze but rather she stood their completely calm.

Well, at least on the outside she was calm. Inside her body squealed, her face felt like ten suns were beating down on it and inside she felt like her very blood trembled.

It was only yesterday that the cool and handsome Kakashi had kissed her through the mask. An action she only thought possible in her dreams. She had felt the pressure of his lips against hers and in that moment she could not mask her joy, shock and embarrassment. It had taken her an hour or so to regain herself and now, only 12 hours later, he had been in the office for an hour as Tsunade read and the whole time his gaze was firmly set on her.

Shizune clutched the papers in her hand a little tighter as she looked away from his eyes yet again.

Kakashi was rather enjoying this. He stared at her so obviously but she didn't seem too fazed. But the quick glances from her eyes told him how uncomfortable she was. He loved this side to her. It was fun to play with her and tease her like they were in school. Although after an hour you would think she would have caved by now. This is something that irritated him slightly, she did not blush nor seem love struck at all. But that kiss that haunted his sleep, she had to like him right?

His sharp hearing picked up the slight rustle of clothing from Tsunade and quickly he turned back to her as she looked up.

"You're right Kakashi. This is serious. But I have hardly any ninja's available." She sighed and held out her hand. Shizune passed her a book of the ninja's in the village and as soon as Tsunade's head had bowed over the book Kakashi's head turned back to Shizune.

"Even Naruto is on a mission with Sakura and sai." Tsunade mumbled.

Shizune felt completely stripped in front of Kakashi's stare and after a further moment she cracked

"STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU PERV!" She yelled as she threw the pile of papers at Kakashi. She heaved heavy breaths into her lungs as her face burned red from anger and a blush she could no longer conceal and her hands clutched into fist. Kakashi managed to catch the majority of the pile that came flying at him, spare a few hundred sheets that slowly floated to the ground.

By this point Tsunade had started in her chair and was now looking at Shizune rather shocked.

"Shizune?" she said as if telling off a young child rather then querying the odd behaviour of her friend.

"Sorry me lady." Shizune mumbled as she knelt on the ground and began picking up the sheets. To her horror Kakashi did the same. As Tsunade kept mumbling about which ninja's were on what missions Shizune tried to avoid the sly smile beneath that damn mask Kakashi wore.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. Finding ways to make her blush had suddenly become a game to him. A game he rather enjoyed playing. If only he could find a moment alone with her he would be sure to find a hundred ways.

She could tell he was smiling still. His eyes twinkled with a 'I knew you would crack' look that made her both angry and flustered. Her heart pounded and despite the feelings she had for him her anger grew as every sheet she went to pick up Kakashi would intentionally do the same and brush his fingers against her own, the whole time watching her expressions.

"STOP THAT!" she yelled finally as she hit him over the head with the papers she held and again Tsunade looked at her quizzically.

"Shizune! What's gotten into you?" Shizune often wondered what Tsunade would think if she knew exactly what happened yesterday in her office, or even if she herself had seen Kakashi watching her. Both Shizune and Kakashi stood as she mumbled "sorry me lady" yet again.

"I think a mission will help set your mind back on track, Shizune. You will go into this village and put a stop to this outrageous act of violation. To use such forbidden jutsu… it's sickening." Tsunade passed the scrolls to Shizune who stood to attention and said, firmly and loudly  
'YES ME LADY!"

"Kakashi will go with you." Tsunade's words made Shizune drop all her paper yet again, along with the scrolls.

"B-but you ca…"

"Excuse me?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow as her tone spoke of warning. Shizune apologized and bent down to pick the scrolls and paper up.

"Who else will be with us?" Shizune asked quietly.

"There is no one else. It will be just you two." The clatter of scrolls rang loudly through the room as Shizune looked ready to cry. Tsunade couldn't for the life of her work out why. She equally could not work out why Kakashi was smiling so broadly for such a horrible mission. Either way she really didn't have time to ask them.

* * *

Kakashi had begun to get annoyed again although he refused to show it. He tried brushing hair from her eyes, walking close enough that their arms would accidently touch, taking her hand as he helped her climb over the top of a cliff. She didn't blush nor bite her lip. She didn't even divert her gaze! She was good. But Kakashi would not fail at his new little game with the only toy he really wanted to play with.

Night had fallen and as they sat in a small cave he watched curiously as she drew a line in the dirt with her shunai.

"Don't cross the line, you got that." Her voice was stern and calm but Kakashi smiled as his eyebrow rose.

"Alright." He said coolly as he watched Shizune hug her knees to her chest. The clouds rolled in and rain began to fall, it grew darker as the storm clouds slowly grew thicker. The whole time they both sat silently, no fire warmed them as it would only give away their position.

"Did you read the scrolls?" Kakashi casually asked as he raised his headband, the sharigan helping him catch any unusual movement.

"No. we didn't have time. I was hoping to read them while we rested but it's too dark." Shizune had relaxed a bit by this point but she still cautiously watched the silhouette of Kakashi just in case.

Kakashi began talking, his voice dropped lower than usual,

"This town has found a way to store chakra… it uses human skin."

"WHAT?" Shizune asked, shock and disgust reined her voice as held her knees a little tighter.

Kakashi nodded as he continued "But the skin has to be from a living human. The scroll goes into all the gory details if you want me to relate it…"

"No that's fine." Shizune was quick to stop Kakashi but sadly Kakashi wasn't about to stop mid story.

"When I stole the scrolls I saw their victim. Still alive and in need of skin… The poor thing chased me quite a bit. I wouldn't be surprised if we encounter them again…"

Just as Kakashi said that a squelch noise sounded from close by. Shizune jumped, her hands trembling as her ears strained more.

SQUELCH

"You know, I was being childish, drawing a line like that." Shizune spoke quickly as she frantically rubbed the line out of the dirt. Half way through there was another squelch sound. Shizune yelped slightly and before she realised what she was doing, she had jumped next to Kakashi, hugging his arm tightly as she trembled.

Kakashi could feel her 'assets' pressed against his arm and only wished he could see her adorable frightened face. It was so dark now they couldn't even see their hands. With a smile Kakashi slipped his mask down and leaned over, kissing Shizune's cheek. Shizune knew he couldn't see but still frantically covered her reddening cheeks, trying to hide her blush as she silently wondered what she should do.

Kakashi missed feeling her on his arm and slowly leaned over and pulled her closer; holding her to his chest as he caringly rubbed her arm.

Tomorrow he will have to see if that blush still remains.

Meanwhile, outside the cave, Pukkun sighed as he looked up at the falling rain. "Why did Kakashi summon me to keep watch outside with these things on my feet?" He said as he took another step, the sopping wet cloths wrapped around his feet were more than uncomfortable and made a horrible squelching sound.

A/N Hope you liked it :D


	14. stay here

This pairing was recommended by one of my fave fan fictionist bk00

I do not own Naruto  
I may wish I did, you may wish I did but obviously I don't. We will all have to get used to disappointment thankfully we have fan fiction!

Stay here.

Neji's throat felt like lava had been poured down it, his stomach heaved to the point he was sure he would throw up and his tongue still tasted the rancid curry Rock Lee loved so much.

He was aware that his hair, let loose from its ties, stuck to the sticky sweat that seemed to seep from every inch of his body. The thin sheet also clung to his sweaty form as did his pants, and the whole sensation left him feeling sicker than he probably was.

The only relief he had was the cold wet cloth that dabbed his face clean of sweat. As soon as the cloth rested on his skin he delighted in the coolness against his heated face, the wet touch that refreshed him for but a moment; but he was sure it was not just the curry that made his face hot…

"How are you feeling now Neji?" Tenten's sweet voice caused his face to burn up again.

Battling the effects of that foul curry, embarrassed to be left in such a state from food and the motherly touch of his female team mate, Neji simply could not control the feverish heat that kept coming to his cheeks.

He dared to glance at Tenten and met her gaze for a moment, quickly diverting it as she also did.

He had always thought of her as beautiful. She didn't have a body like Hinata or hair as soft as Sakura. But that could be the very essence he loved about her. Her beauty was raw, her hair like velvet and her skin smooth. He wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked, was her hair soft? Were her chocolate brown eyes ever dull or were they always lively conveying that warm feeling that he always saw within them?

His stomach began to calm and as Tenten gently helped him sit up to drink, he welcomed the soothing coolness of the fresh spring water and the taste that dimmed the curry flavour that hung in his mouth.

It had been two hours of this and he secretly watched the girl as she cared for him. Every time her hand touched his skin the sensation caused his heart to quicken and his stomach to twist in excitement.

Although he always did like her his feelings never felt this strong before. He hated the curry. It made him weak physically and now it even made him weak to his own feelings! How did Lee manage to convince him to eat it every damn time he got his hands on it?

"Well I better swop with Lee. My turn to keep watch and all." Neji heard the wistful tone to her voice and caught the quiet sigh that escaped her lips. His gaze had turned to her again as Tenten Happily smiled, always acting positive as she went on about his recovery going well etc.

He didn't hear a thing. His heart wrenched at her leaving his side. He was grateful that lee and his horrible curry had brought her to his side.

But hasn't she always been by his side? Why did it seem that despite most of their time being together she wasn't with him enough? Why were these thoughts flooding his mind now of all times?

Tenten paused and was looking in Neji's eyes, her cheeks pink and her eyes conveying confusion. Neji looked down at his hand, unknowingly grabbing her wrist before she could rise to her feet, but he couldn't make his hand release her. It was attached to her wrist and was not letting go any time soon.

With his eyes still lowered at his hand he spoke, almost pleading, "Can you please stay here?"

He dared glance up at her reaction and was relieved to see her warm smile broaden. She shifted her wrist so her hand slipped into his own and allowed her fingers to entwine with his. She ran her hand through his hair, contemplating plaiting it so it was out of his face.

He reviled in the soft touch of her fingers, he squeezed her hand slightly as he closed his eyes. After a moment he opened his eyes again to see her dabbing his face again. She asked sweetly if he needed another drink and he smiled slyly, closing his eyes as he said "I am really thirsty. But I feel far too weak to sit."

"Tenten seemed to contemplate a solution and after a minute Neji was growing more annoyed at her slight dense moment. After the awkward silence he snapped

"Just give it to me through your mouth!"

"WHAT!" Tenten squeaked; her hand left his and her cheeks flushed. Neji would have hit himself but instead his impatience had clouded the thought and aroused a feeling of annoyance within him.

But then he realised the empty feeling of his hand. His longing for her to stay close grew again and overwhelmed his senses and thinking.

The sound of Tenten drinking stole his attention away from his thoughts and shocked at what he was viewing he allowed Tenten to lean over him. He felt her soft lush lips press against his own and hardly noticed the water that she pushed from her mouth into his. He gulped until the water was gone but as her lips threatened to leave his he found his hand rested on the back of her neck, pushing her gently down so her lips could not desert his own too soon. When he finally let his hand drop to his side Tenten pulled herself away. Her warm smile remained on her red lips and her eyes seemed to sparkle as looked away from his gaze.

"A-Are you still thirsty?" She whispered as she scratched her reddened cheek.

"Only if you stay here." He whispered back.

A/N yay finally updated! Sorry for the late update. My external hard drive died and my dad desperately managed to at least save my stories although I lost all my photos and now my pc is dying, I had to get a new one which is what I am currently typing on. It's a nice chocolate/espresso brown and I shall name her Haruhi! Yes I name my computers, got a problem with that!

So hopefully with a new laptop on my lap I will be updating some of my stories quicker. Next story to update is Lita then always watching you which, thanks to animefreaklizzy I have decided to continue. Then a short legend of Zelda one-shot.

I have another 10 request for this story so look forward to more updates! If you would like to recommend a naruto pairing or would like to see a pairing again let me know and I will add you to the list :D

ttyl


	15. Relax Shikamaru!

A/N sorry this one took a while. Can you believe it is one of my fave pairings and I still couldn't think of anything for it! Also life is busy and doesn't like me having much time to write. Damn life! I BLAME YOU! Anyways, excuses over.

This pairing was recommended by the fantastically magnificent Aprillius Maximillius. Hope I don't disappoint!

Oh and I do not own Naruto. I wish the adorable little guy was mine but hey, that's life.

Story: Relax Shikamaru!

The grass beneath my back should have relaxed me immediately. It usually does. But it failed.

The sun caressed my skin, warming it slowly but this also failed to relax me.

The scent of the grass and flowers, the shade of the tree even the gentle song of the birds was more troublesome then relaxing! This was my favourite place to do nothing so why isn't it relaxing me?

Quite simply, the wind ruined it. The wind that seemed to constantly blow was neither cold nor hot. It was comfortable and warm in a way. It wasn't strong nor gentle, enough to blow long hair in its grasp but weak enough that your hat would firmly stay on your head. It was that kind of wind.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I kicked my legs and waved my arms. Thankfully no one was around to see me chucking my little tantrum but I feel it was quite well deserved. After all the wind made my mind repeatingly turn to 'that woman!'

She even disturbed the little time I had to relax! She was like some troublesome ghost bent on haunting me!

"What a drag." I sighed as I resumed watching the clear blue sky. Why was it I couldn't stop thinking about her? You know… She really is just like this wind.

She is cold yet hot … cold like her troublesome personality some times, and hot like her…. Well… hey, I'm a guy! I can't help imagining certain things when she's one of the best built girls I know!

She is strong and gentle… strong when she fights, gentle when she speaks.

No wonder she is so troublesome! She conflicts herself in so many different ways! And yet here I am. The strategist extraordinaire, Shikamaru, who can't even work out how to relax.

I will focus on the clouds! That always helps! They are so soft and white… that winds blowing again, but not to worry, I'm focusing on soft white skin… CLOUDS! I THOUGHT CLOUDS! I WAS NOT THINKING OF HER SOFT WHITE SKIN!

Urgh… this is not working. Looking around desperately I finally found something to focus on! A sunflower.

Sunflowers are very relaxing and happy to! It's like a double win for me! Okay, focusing on the sunflower. Its petals are so bright and bold. Swaying in the wind so serenely. A beautiful shade of blonde… YELLOW! YELLOW WAS THE WORD THAT I WAS MEANT TO SAY! I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT HER HAIR!

Okay, new subject. Sky! Nothing beats the bright blue sky! And let's not mention that there is nothing 'bright blue' about that woman so I should be safe.

Okay, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. This is the life. The bright blue sky is relaxing. Second only to dark midnight blue eyes…. SKY! DARK MIDNIGHT BLUE SKY! Oh damn.

What a drag. All I want to do is relax. Does she have to haunt every thought I have? Even when on a mission she's right there, meddling her way into my thoughts before I have a chance to stop it.

Why do I keep revisiting every scrap of memory I have of her. Why is her images burned so deeply in my mind? It's witch craft isn't it. I knew there was something strange going on! Why else would my chest hurt when I think of her? Why else would I feel so hot especially in the face? It's totally some kind of spell… Or poison. She probably found some way to slip it to me. Damn woman. They're all troublesome.

Might as well give up to this witch poison, no use struggling now. I will think about her stupid blonde hair and her annoyingly dark blue eyes. And her smile that's warm like the sun. And the gracefulness she wields her fan… Damn, my face is all hot again.

But now I think about it my muscles aren't tense. My hearts racing but it doesn't fell that bad, almost… nice.

"Are you lazing around again?" I opened my eyes and saw her face, bending over me as she smiled broadly with her usual confident demeanour. Temari.

"No. I'm just relaxing." I replied with a smirk. Closing my eyes again I soaked up the comfort I found from just having her by my side and let her scent rest its intoxicating aroma on my nose. I heard her fan fall to the ground and listened as she lay in the lush grass beside me.

"I wouldn't mind relaxing to." Was all she said for the next hour. And so I lay there, peacefully by her side. Wondering if this relaxed inebriating feeling would fall on me whenever I was by her side. And that wind… I wouldn't mind it blowing just a little while longer.


End file.
